His Unseen Affection
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE MichaelRobin Midnight brings a late night visitor baring donuts, and also a discussion that was held off for too long. The angel of destruction comes this night, whispering I love you to one man.


His Unseen Affection  
One-shot MR or AR  
Summary: K, my first attempt at MR.Midnight brings a late night visitor baring donuts, and also a discussion that was held off for too long. The angel of destruction comes this night, whispering "I love you" to one man while killing the other. It could be AR if you want it that way, but it's suppose to be MR. Keep people happy and Amon muse by adding a twist. Oneshot.

If you want a true RM, just say so in a review or email.

Disclaimer: What the hell do you think? Do I _look_ like I own WHR? Do I _act_ like I own it? Well? Do I? Do I? When did you ever hear me say I owned it eh? Feh, pathetic. You made me cry, stupid legal lawyers. For that, (holds up pitchforks and torches with other disgruntled peoples) thou shall die, legal paper copyright suing lawless lying lawyer dudes.

AAOTD: For my return campaign, I promise to 1) Not do my hw.

Takara: That's not good. School is important.

Amon: So that's why you run off doing freelance exorcisms during school hours?

Takara: People need my help, the work of a priest is never over.

Amon: Yeah, right. So why is it that you have a string of broken hearts behind you?

Takara: Because you tied them there.

AAOTD: (not noticing her muses fighting over muse Robin) 32) Pay attention to what other people are writing so I could do the opposite.

Amon: Yeah, isn't that what you said last time?

AAOTD: 50) Learn how to count, 12)Get a new muse because I'm seriously thinking of letting Amon clone muse number 152435239 go.

Amon: Amen.

Takara: That's usually my line.

AAOTD: Um, what was I talking about?

Takara, Amon: (shrugs) Eh.

AAOTD: Um, what was I saying?

Amon: School?

Takara: Your boyfriend in a pink cast?

AAOTD: I remember! I was talking about how hard it was to write a MR, but my heart's in this one but not the next one. Cry for me my beautiful, gray blue eyed muse . . .

Takara: I don't cry.

Amon: What about me?

* * *

Midnight. Michael looked at the clock on the wall behind him just as the dinging of the elevator reached his ears. She was here, always on time and on a daily basis now, not that he minded. He enjoyed her company, just as she did his. 

"I brought donuts." She said shyly, holding up the yellow box with the small snacks inside. It was a good time for a break, but he did feel guilty. He didn't know where she lived but she always visited, was always here early or sometimes on time, and sometimes she was sleeping during the day.

This was his home, his bed was on the floor below, all he had to do was either take the stairs -but he was too lazy, having to recall all those different codes then resealing the door- so he usually opted for the elevator. He shook his head, ridding himself of his random thoughts. She was here because she wanted to be, because they were coworkers during the day but friends during the night.

"Thanks, you can put them over here." He gestured to Amon's desk, always so neat and tidy compared to his. Then again, the man never did do much paperwork, leaving Michael to do it all. Yeah, always good, reliable Michael who had _nothing_ better to do because he was a prisoner here, because this was his 'home'. It wasn't like he had _anywhere _else to go and _nothing _better to do. Yep, note the sacrasm. He sighed. Riiiiiight, he had _lots _of things to do. Tons and tons. Well, not really.

"Are you ok?" She asked him concern on her beautiful features.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm fine." Stretching his aching muscles and yawning, he added, "just tired."

She nodded, taking a seat beside him. In Amon's chair, he noted. He also took into account that her eyes were a bit red, puffy even. Then again, she had been sick, so he didn't want to push her. Not like that uncaring, over-egotistic jerk. Yeah, Amon was working her too hard so she kept getting sick frequently but she was always hiding it. She was afraid of what Amon would think of her, she confessed to him once. She cared too much for that man's opinion.

His musings drifted to the dark man once again, it was as if all he could do was envy the older man who was like a father to them all. He remembered watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye while working this morning.

There were no hunts, leaving the hunters bored. Sakaki was playing with his new PSP on the couch, looking at it while hanging upside down. Dojima hadn't even bothered to show up that day, and Robin was at her desk reading through unsolved case files as Amon had requested of her. Meanwhile, the lead hunter just sat at his desk, sitting in his chair with his arms folded at his chest, peering around the room. Most of the time, the hacker noticed, Amon had his eyes trained on the slip of the girl that invoked feelings inside of him. But Amon's eyes . . . there was something weird in them. They were brighter . . . filled with some strange emotion. He remembered Robin turning to look at Amon and smiling at him, with him returning the small gesture with a nod.

He read it a million times, in fan fictions, books, and mangas that Sakaki would bring to him. The dark, brooding man usually gets the girl while the geeky, behind-the-scenes guy watches as his true love finds fake happiness with him. Yeah, fake happiness. Dark, broody men usually took the girl they had for granted, just as Amon was doing.

"Michael? Are you ok? You look . . . ill." Her voice was soft, like a lover's caress. He grew hot when she held a hand up to his forehead. "You're warmer than you should be." She stated the obvious. He was actually burning up, losing himself in her deep, emerald eyes. They held a strong fire. He wanted to grab her, hold her to him like in those chick flicks and whisper lovingly, _"It's you, you're setting me on fire. You're burning me up with your eyes. Only_ _you."_ But that was not to be, not this night. He was saving his courage so he could tell her one day. But for now, he replied, "Working with computers all day, sitting in front of one for hours at a time kinda makes you a bit hotter. Plus, it's summer and the air conditioner's off. You probably don't notice the temperature changes because of your craft. Well, if it gets hotter anyways." He smiled, placing his burning hand on her soft, cool one that was still on his forehead.

It was her turn to blush. She pulled her hand away quickly, her cheeks burning red. "I'm sorry, I sometimes forget." She spoke in that soft voice of hers, Michael slightly wondered if she had any other tone.

"Just let me turn it off then we can go to the well to eat ok? A change in scenery will do us some good, plus I think that it's cooler down there without anything heating up the room. Anything or any body . . . or bodies."

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, turning to look at him. By the look on her face, she wasn't really paying attention to him as he spoke those last words. Amon must be on the mind.

"I said the well should be a lot cooler than here since nobody has been hanging around there right?" Well, better to say something that sounded like what he said before than saying 'nothing' and rousing suspicion, right? For good measure, he gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, a habit he learned from Sakaki.

She nodded and smiled at him, her mind a long distance away from where her body was. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, knowing that she was probably thinking of Amon again. Amon this, Amon that. Amon was so great,Amon was so cool.Yeah, that was jealously talking. Deep down, he did respect the older man.

----

So now here they were, sitting near the well with silence hovering over the two would-be lovers as they both peacefully and enjoyingly ate their sweet snack. Together. Michael ignored the butterflies in his stomach and crushed the urge to do something stupid, oh say open his mouth? Stupid stuff had been coming out of his mouth lately, night after night. He recalled asking her if she liked Amon, and was saddened to hear her innocent reply. _"He is my partner, and I do care a lot for him. I worry for him as well." _

Yep, so no more stupid questions. Well, they weren't really stupid, to some part of his mind, he just needed answers. In his world, the glass was usually half empty, but when she was around she always made it half full. Shaking his head against these very random and very strange thoughts, he wondered if the fates were going to plan something really embarrassing or heartbreaking for him. Knowing his luck, it'll be brought down to him by his stupid mouth, one that he was growing rapidly to despise. He stuffed another donut into his mouth, his face set into a frown.

It didn't go unnoticed by the only person who saw him. She placed a hand on his lap, looking into his eyes with her all knowing, all seeing ones. "What's wrong? You're very quiet tonight. There _is _something wrong." She stated strongly, worry laced in-between her words.

"It's just Amon- uh." Damn the fates. "Amront you hot- uh, cool? Um, cold? Aren't you getting cold down here? Yeah, let's go upstairs, it should be cooler now. It's freezing down here!"

He stood up and tried to walk away but Robin caught his hand. "Michael, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." Her large green eyes pierced through his soul. He knew that look could break any man's will, even Amon. He had seen the older man crumble against those same eyes before.

Amon. Amon, Amon Amon. All his thoughts of Robin were always followed by Amon. Damn that bastard, he always ruinned everything.

He exhaled loudly, checkinghis hidden temper andlooking away from her.Hegently tugged his hand away from her. She let him go reluctantly, the feel of her fingertips touching and brushing against his palms sent shivers down his spine and made a strange feeling come over him. He wanted her, he wanted to take her into his arms and cuddle her and tell her everything then kiss her and everything! He wanted to do anything and everything that involved contact with her.

Somehow he controlled his emotions, looking at her and smiling sadly. She could never be his, he had nothing to give her but his friendship. He didn't want to risk it, then pain himself seeing her everyday until their deaths.

"Michael, I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just-"

"Um, I'll tell you if you tell me why you were crying." He interrupted her. She looked away from him suddenly, a bizarre change in her demeanor occurred. Her body shivered once, twice.

Michael moved over to her, embracing her into a gently hug. Friends, just friends. Maybe something more later on in years if he had courage, if he had something good to offer her. He froze when a small sob escaped her lips. Both of her hands flew up to her mouth to cover up anymore sounds of weakness to come out.

"R-Robin? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffled, and turned to him though her head was still bowed. She showed her age for once, a small, confused teenager looking for guidance and a reason in her life. Her fingers clutched at the fabric of his clothing, her face still buried in his chest. It took all of Michael's strength, courage and willpower not to act like a lover in this intimate moment.

"It's . . . fault," she whispered softly, a few of her words were too muffled by his shirt to understand. "I don't even understand it myself." She pulled away from him a bit, though she was still close enough to make him melt, close enough to feel the heat coming from her body . . . close enough, so that all he had to do was turn her face upwards for their lips to brush against each other . . .

"I don't really know . . . why I feel this way. I have no right, after all. It's not like he is my . . . my . . . " Her strong voice trailed off. Michael guessed that 'he' was Amon.

"Robin, please look at me." And she did.

Her eyes betrayed her voice. She was lost, alone. Betrayed, hurt . . . and vulnerable. He felt his heart breaking at the sight of this Robin, looking so distressed. He couldn't do a thing for her, he couldn't do a thing. The only person who could do something was a bastard who did not deserve this angel in his arms.

Michael knew that he had three options, one was to let Robin cry on his shoulder day after day, letting him enjoy her vulnerable state but in return cause her more heartache, two was to say every nasty thing about Amon that he could think of thus destroying Amon's chance with her but then again he could upset Robin even more. His third option was to stand up for Amon. He didn't really know what the dark hunter had done to offend his sweet angel of destruction but he did know for sure that Amon had some tender feelings for her. The older man just found it hard to show, and that the age difference may have bothered her.

Michael knew these things because stupidly enough, Amon had written her a letter and left it on his desk by mistake. Yes, the hacker did open it and read it, and yes, he did burn it in a fit of jealously and anger. It was harder now though, because he had done something to hurt her. She cried for Amon, because of Amon. Amon had made her shed her tears, and tears did not suit the young craft-user. Only mysterious half-smiles, innocence in her eyes and her all knowing clear eyes did. Never, ever frowns or tears.

"It's . . . not his fault . . . He just doesn't know how good he has it. And may-maybe, he does like you too but can't return his feelings. He's older, much older, so maybe he feels bad taking . . . advantage of you. Maybe he's doing it to protect you, to protect him by forcing you to distance yourself from him?"

She looked up to him their eyes locked. Time stopped. Their breaths mingled together as ever so slowly, Robin moved towards him. "How do you know?" Her voice was a plea, a soft cry for help, for truth and the guidance she so richly deserved but was never granted.

"Because . . . it's just how he is . . . and because . . . Amon and I share the same feelings, but with different reasons. Neither of us can have you." His heart was beating rapidly, his mind was fuzzy. His world was getting darker, darker . . . Robin's light was leaving him alone.

A dark shadow stood over both Michael and Robin. The dark shadow; Amon. He looked at them with soft, steel blue eyes.

Michael.

The one with no set future, who was unseen by all but this angel, this angel that he loved. The weight of two worlds were on her shoulders, she had to drop one.

Robin.

The angel of destruction, to one man she would grant happiness, to the other she would destroy their life forevermore. There was no looking back.

"I love you." She whispered to the person who truly held her heart.

* * *

AAOTD: HA! I'm so evil. 

Amon: O.O Was that my last line?

Takara: I highly doubt it.

AAOTD: (sighs) This may be one of my best works yet, next to Love You Forever which is still missing its third chapter!

Amon: Angel of Destruction? Amon's Angel of Destruction, yeah. That's what you are! You destroyed Robin's love for me by adding him! (points to Takara and Michael)

AAOTD: I'm _so_ sorry, I feel _so_ bad. Well, not really sorry . . . and not really bad. If you guys think it's good, I'll try and make more _real_ MR k?

Takara: Angel of Destruction, wasn't that in your outline of Love You Forever?

AAOTD: Yes but it was such a good line I couldn't resist waiting forever and using it. I'll still use it again in LYF but it probably won't have the same impact, and unfortunately (or fortunately for those who hate me and wish me to die because of my misleading summaries and grammar and spelling and typo and oocness), this may be my adieu story! I'm taking a temporary leave of fanficdotnet to gather my thoughts and other personal stuff. I'll post once in a blue moon until I'm finally back, really. All of my stories are beginning to sound the same, well to me anyways. It's always angst and with no real plot other than they either get together or they don't. I wanted to be different, thus my evil Robin explorations and mindful Amon fics, but it's all the same. Plus, I've been reading too many stories so they're having an impact on me and where my stories go and stuff. Yeah, like any of you are really reading his. Feel free to review, flame, CC or email. I'll be back once I get all of Takara's books! Hehe.

Takara: Are you blaming this on me?

AAOTD: Of course not! I'm blaming Amon., he's a bad muse.

Amon: What? It's that pretty boy priest who's got your cursed!

AAOTD: Nah uh. It's because my StarOcean Til the End of Time, Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy X and Chrono Cross games are missing, presumed dead. And because Tommy has a pink cast! Lol.


End file.
